


i had to be

by hommeye



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, dont hurt me please, this is bad warm up writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hommeye/pseuds/hommeye
Summary: you can also read it on my tumblr @stanofstan





	i had to be

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read it on my tumblr @stanofstan

It had been a long night in the Avengers tower. Plenty of people had come and gone thanks to Tony Stark being his typical self. He had thrown a party to celebrate success on a publicised mission, to keep up the appearances of the whole team despite the fact they were all hiding something, or someone. They had actually finished the mission five days prior, but it had taken two days to find an asset they had gone in there to collect in the first place, then another three days to stabilise them. 

They had found them in the forest, badly injured and spitting out curse words. It had taken both Steve and Bucky to get them into the quinjet with quite some force before the wise decision was made to get Wanda to knock them out- though they were all fretting over how to asset would be when they woke up. 

Upon arriving back at the tower, the asset stirred from the slumber, seeming instantly alert. Catlike, even. With spark like reflexes, they hit out and hit Steve straight in the jaw, a crack ringing through the room. Power to match those of a super soldier. Impressive, really. They recoiled as a metal arm wrapped around their wrist, turning a dark glare and seeming to cower as an equally dark glare was glued on them. Piercing blue eyes unsettling them and rattling them to the core. “Black cat.” The asset turned toward the voice after prying metal fingers away from their wrist. Natasha Romanoff. They knew who that was. The black widow. “Y/N. My name’s Y/N.” Their voice was ropey at best, in desperate need of a drink, but they clearly weren’t about to ask.

After that, no more words slipped past their lips. Not on the way to the secure room they would be staying in, not when they had dinner brought to them that went untouched. Instead, they sat stock still on the windowsill, looking down at life below, the sprawling city and the daylight disappearing. Unsure of what to do before a psyche evaluation was done by Shield, everyone simply left them be. It had taken them two days to get them to eat, though it was a very minimum. Bucky mentioned to Steve how he felt that they were the same as he had been after he had come back. Broken, undeserving of food or using his own voice. That was how Bucky had felt, and it made his heart ache for the person just down the hall from him.

Bucky had the privilege of wandering around the tower freely now, but (Y/N) did not have the same luxury. Their door had multiple locks on the outside, none on the inside. They couldn’t hide away from anyone, they had no choice. No way of bringing normalcy into their life. Bucky was familiar with the feeling. Bucky had found himself being the one to keep a watchful eye over (Y/N) whenever they had been allowed out of their containment, bringing them food at regular intervals though it almost went untouched. The team thought it was because he was paranoid, and Steve was the only one who saw different.

It was almost two am by the time the ruckus in the tower calmed down, everyone who wasn’t in the Avengers taking their leave after Tony had all but pushed them out of the door. They were all sitting around, each with a drink in their hand, (Y/N) far in the back of their minds. They ended back on the topic of Mjölnir, just like they always did at these parties. They were the Avengers after all, and for them, the line between good or bad seemed very thin. Worthy was a word that they daren’t describe themselves as. Of course, with all of the ruckus of Thor trying to overmatch Natasha’s loud voice and Tony trying to butt in, the extra person in the room went unnoticed. Slipping out of the air vent and landing on the floor just as Thor dropped his hammer on the table, creating a loud noise. 

Slowly, the figure sneaked up behind the chair containing Bucky and leaned over to mutter in his ear, knowing that the others were too preoccupied. “Are you a bad person?” Bucky recognised the voice from when he had gone into the assets room to find them muttering to themselves. He didn’t jump, didn’t alert the others. It would break the slow trust he had been trying to build this entire time. He had assumed you hadn’t been taking any notice. Bucky found himself swallowing thickly, the word seeming to come out in a huff. “Yes?” The figure leaned in closer. “Why?” Bucky turned his head, looking back at the eyes that had been stuck in his head from the first day he had laid eyes on the asset. “Because I had to be.”


End file.
